<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Need (Of Saving) by SherlockianSyndromes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384347">In Need (Of Saving)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes'>SherlockianSyndromes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: The Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Fall Dreams</p>
<p>Bilbo is dreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Bofur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Need (Of Saving)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bilbo dreamt of an ocean of gold. Or was it sand in an hourglass? Either way, he began to sink, and the only sound he could hear was the gentle clink of coins falling through someone's hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the dragon roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was drowning, lungs filled with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and golden coins, so many coins that it would take an entire age to spend them - why did the Dwarves need all this treasure? He was their thief, but his pockets couldn't hold all this gold. Instead, that awful dragon would burn it all, and Bilbo with it in a sea of molten metal -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bilbo! Bilbo, wake up! It's only a dream!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo sat upright in his feather bed, in his hole in the ground, his throat hoarse and his eyes wet with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was next to him, lightly stroking his golden curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for waking you, Bofur."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already awake. You, on the other hand, were tossing and turning up a storm. Only when you started yelling, I knew that you needed saving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo finally looked at Bofur, a tired smile on his face. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now come on, love. It's a beautiful autumn morning in the Shire. Why don't you fill up your pipe and go calm your nerves, and I'll cook up some breakfast for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo stretched and groaned. "Toast and sausages, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toast and black pudding, you mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo rustled Bofur's hair before rolling out of bed. "Don't burn the toast. Oh, and make a pot of tea, will you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you, my thief."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>